Family Matters
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: When Yugi and Ryou compare notes they come to a shocking conclusion, what do they find out? Mainly Tendershipping, hints of puzzle/bronze/and puppy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Yugioh!**_**, or else trust me; the story would revolve around Ryou and Bakura instead of Yami and Yugi. I wish I did though…I wish… (Dramatic pause)**

**Lastly, please do not be harsh, this is my first time writing a Yugioh fanfic, and it is also my first time writing any form of Yaoi, so please bear with me here.**

**Family Matters**

Yugi looked around at all the familiar faces sitting on logs around the campfire with him. Sitting on the log next to him was his boyfriend, Yami (or Atem). He looked quite identical to Yugi, but instead of Yugi's soft features, his were sharper, and seemingly more mature. Instead of Yugi's sweet lavender, panda like eyes, Yami's eyes were a sharper, and much more manly, Yami also had a much sharper face then Yugi, and he was slightly taller.

On the next log to the right of Yami were Malik (hikari) and Marik (yami). Like him and Yami, Malik and Marik were also dating, and had a few similarities. Both boys were deeply tanned, and had sand like hair color, however, that's where the similarities ended. Malik had calm hair, while Marik's went in crazy directions, seemingly defying gravity. Malik had soft caring violet eyes, while Marik didn't even have pupils. Marik also was noticeably more buff then Malik, however, neither of them could really be considered weak. Lastly, Marik seemed to tower over Malik, who on his own wasn't really short.

His eyes then shifted to the group who was sitting opposite him, those two were Ryou and Bakura (even though he never was really comfortable with calling Ryou by his first name), and they too resembled each other to a great extent. They were both extremely thin and pale, and had long white hair (probably albino). Bakura Ryou (much better) and Bakura had the same differences that he and Yami had. Bakura Ryou had a soft complexion, while Bakura had a mature, harder complexion. Bakura also had crimson eyes, compared to Bakura Ryou who had big brown eyes.

Lastly Yugi looked to the left of him to see Joey (Seto was busy), Serenity, and Anzu (much better than Téa [no offense to anyone with that name]) all squished onto one log. Anzu had ocean blue eyes, pale skin, and dark brown hair that swayed over her shoulders. Joey, Serenity's older brother, had blond hair, and honey colored eyes, he was Yugi's best friend, no matter what. Serenity sat in her brother's embrace; she had brownish reddish hair, and chocolate brown eyes, which were currently looking downcast.

The group sat in silence for quite a while, some people were staring at the fire that sat in the middle of them all, one person was staring at the ground, and one person was scowling at a tree nearby (Bakura). The silence was awkward, especially when this trip was set up to in a sense initiate Marik and Bakura into their little group of friends. Everyone had planned for an awkward night, but, nothing like this.

"Guess what," Anzu exclaimed, looking around as everyone's (except Bakura's who was still scowling at the tree) attention turned to her. Yugi smiled, "What?" he asked in his calm cheery voice. Anzu's former smile broadened, "My dad won this mini lottery, and he's giving me his winnings so that I can afford to go to that dance school in New York." The girl basically squealed. Ryou smiled at the girl, "That's great Anzu," he replied happily. Yami nodded in agreement, while Yugi was looking downcast.

Yami looked to his boyfriend, "Aibou, is there something wrong," he asked attentively. Yugi sighed and just pushed off the question, "I'm fine," he muttered in reply.

Anzu's eyes suddenly clouded over, "Oh Yugi, I'm so sorry, I forgot," she somewhat cried. Now everyone was looking at Anzu, "What do you mean Anzu," Malik asked, but Anzu just shook her head, not meeting anyone's eyes. Yugi then looked up at all his friends, "Um, guys have I ever told you what happened to my father?" Yugi asked the group. Anzu and Joey nodded, while the others shook their heads, even yami didn't know.

Yugi took a deep breath and sighed, "It happened when I was eleven, three days from today would make it exactly five years exactly," Yugi started. Ryou started looking down, remembering this day for him, and Bakura seemed to perk up at the recognition of his hikari's childhood.

"Well, it was early in the morning and my dad was heading for work. Well, I wasn't really there, but I heard he got into a bad car crash with some drunk woman," Yugi continued. Ryou visibly tensed, and now Bakura was slightly concerned. Yugi couldn't be referring to _her_, now could he. "It was a terrible crash, and that stupid woman ended up killing my father, her daughter, and herself." Yugi stated through gritted teeth. "I mean what idiot does that, why would you drive if you were drunk, at that speed, and with a child in the car. There is no way for that to make sense." Yugi nearly shouted.

'Calm down,' Bakura said to Ryou, via mind link. However, Bakura knew Ryou wouldn't calm down, his mother was just blamed for Yugi's father's death, and he bet the little shrimp didn't even know who he was talking about. Bakura could tell Ryou was crying, and that his hidden face and ears could probably put a tomato to shame. 'STFU,' Ryou stated back through the link. This caught Bakura by surprised and his eyes widened, an action not to go unnoticed by the Pharaoh.

"What, you think it is impossible for someone to be so evil," Yami asked, staring at the older white-haired teen. Bakura scoffed, "I think _your_ father easily surpasses that woman." Yami looked away, knowing that it was the truth. Yugi then looked to his boyfriend, "Why does Bakura hate your father so much?" He asked in a light and peaceful voice. Yami looked away, and Bakura smirked his trademark smirk. "Two words," he started, holding two fingers up for everyone to see, "Kul Elna."

Yami still didn't look back to his friends; he didn't want to tell them the evil deed that his father had done. Bakura sighed, "Just admit it Pharaoh, tell them the reason that I hate you. Tell them the reason I did all the things I did." The boy basically cooed.

Now it was Yami's turn to take a deep breath, he didn't want to go into detail; he didn't even want his friends knowing about what took place. "When I was really young, about five?" He asked glaring at Bakura. The white-haired teen nodded at the proper age. "Well, I'm actually not too sure why, but my father went and burnt down the Egyptian city of Kul Elna. Apparently that's the city where Bakura lived, and he was the only survivor. He watched his family burn to death, and he swore vengeance that day." Yami explained, turning his head away. Bakura smirked, "Sweet revenge that was, even though I failed, it was nice to see the pharaoh squirm, and maybe he even felt what it was like to be alone." The psychopathic white-haired teen said with a shrug.

A few gasps met the air as everyone took into realization at what Bakura had said, however Bakura didn't really care what the others thought, his eyes were trained on Ryou. The boy didn't look up, but he could feel sympathy and empathy running through their link. Bakura gave a small smile to the boy sitting next to him before a new voice broke the silence.

"I still think what that slut did to Yugi's father was worse. No offense to you Bakura, but think about it. The Pharaoh at that time had no use for the town and no direct links to anyone in the town. That _thing _even ended up killing her own daughter. How are you even drunk at that time in the morning? She must've been pole dancing all night or something." Joey stated, causing Bakura to sneer at him, and Ryou to draw some blood from how clenched his fists were. "Ryou, you know Bakura better than anybody, and we already know Yami's father was killed, don't you think that slut deserved what she got." Joey asked, looking towards the very quiet Ryou.

Ryou sighed, "I think that you guys don't know enough about that woman to judge her. Maybe if we knew her better we would have a right to judge, but since none of us really know her, we can't say anything, now can we?" Ryou replied, trying his best to keep his temper on a low profile. Joey laughed, "You're too nice Ryou, and why else would a woman make such a crazy turn, and be driving as quickly as she did. Maybe she was mental?" Ryou tensed even more, making a deeper cut in his palms.

"What about your family Ryou, I just realized we have no clue about them and have never met them," Yami stated, quickly changing the subject before Yugi became upset. "They're fine," Ryou lied, not even looking up. Bakura was quite impressed that the boy was able to so easily lie to his friends, but then thought again, with his life he couldn't be happy, maybe this happy and kind Ryou is just a façade for the real one, the one full of stored up hatred from abandonment all these years. Bakura sighed and moved one hand so that it was covering Ryou's hand, he immediately felt the boy relax a little, but now enough to satisfy the older male, and it wasn't as if said male wanted anyone knowing what he was doing.

Malik sighed, "Ryou, even though you are getting better at lying, I don't think that's the truth. If your family is really is as fine as you suggest, then how come we never see them or hear about them. "My father's in Egypt," the boy said simply causing Yami to raise a brow. "That's strange, for all the other hikaris and yamis they had the same family history. Bakura's entire family is dead, so what about yours?" Ryou shrugged, "I guess we're different, my family is perfectly fine."

Yami sighed knowing that the boy wasn't telling them everything, but he also knew that it wasn't proper to dig his nose into someone else's business, even though he _was _a pharaoh in his past life. Yami then looked towards Bakura; he noticed how Bakura had one hand covering Ryou's hands in a comforting way. Bakura, comforting? Those two words did not belong in a sentence together unless not was separating them. Yami however decided to ignore this and looked back at Bakura raising an eye to the boy, Bakura repeated the motion, and when yami scowled, he smirked.

Joey sighed, "God Ryou, I don't see why you won't talk about your family, by the way you speak of them, and by the way you turned out, you seem to have a perfect family." Everyone was silent for a moment, except Bakura who felt huge flares of anger running through his body, but of course, not his own anger, the anger of his sweet hikari.

Ryou had had enough of all this, he couldn't stand to hear Yugi and even now so the others, were repeatedly bashing his mother, calling her a drunkie and such not. If he had to continue to listen, if people kept prying, he was going to lose his temper, and even Bakura was scared of him when that happened.

Ryou forced himself up, and started to walk away. Yami was shocked, he hadn't intended for Bakura Ryou to take this question so close to his heart. "Ryou," Yami asked, for the first time calling the boy by his first name. Ryou stopped, but didn't turn to face the caller of his name.

"Yes," He breathed, barely able to hold in his temper. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't know this question was so personal. I should've thought about it better." Yami explained in the voice that he usually reserved for times of extreme persuasion.

"I'm fine," Ryou stated clutching his bag and walking off, leaving all his friends astonished. They then all turned to a seething Bakura, who looked as though he could kill.

Bakura got up and was about to punch Yugi when Yami stepped in the way. "Bakura, I thought you were trying to change," Yami stated in a stern tone. Bakura smirked, "I'm not playing off my own anger Pharaoh, this is my hikari's rage surging through my veins." The white haired teen hissed. Yami looked shocked. "Bakura Ryou is mad," he asked astonished. Bakura nodded. "A-At me," Yugi muttered. Bakura nodded again.

Bakura taking the two starfish headed teens moment of surprise as his advantage, he easily threw Yami out of the way and had a fistful of Yugi's shirt, raising the two do they were face to face. Everyone was shocked; this surely couldn't be Ryou's rage?

Bakura stared Yugi dead in the eye, "If you want to know the reason for all his anger, I suggest you look up the name 'Bakura' on Google," Hissed the older teen. Bakura then dropped Yugi, quickly span on his heel, and stalked in the direction Ryou went in, leaving the others in a stunned silence.

"Y-You don't think that's Ryou's rage, do you?" Malik asked. The grouped looked at him, and he knew what they were thinking 'yes.' "But that can't be, it just can't be," Malik continued. He and Ryou had become close since Malik had moved here a year ago, he knew this wasn't the real Ryou, it just couldn't be.

Line

"Mum, don't listen to them. You never drunk, never have you even touched a bottle, and that's breaking British stereotype. You were an excellent driver; you sacrificed your life to save all those people. You had to rush, Amane to the hospital, or she would've died. They don't know what they're talking about; they're just gits, the whole lot of 'em." Ryou stated talking to the grave. The boy was crouched to the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. "I came early because I wanted talk to you guys alone. I now know Yugi will be here on that day, and so will dad, and I guess it just feels right to talk to you guys alone." Ryou continued. The boy then reached into his bag and pulled out four roses, two red, two white, and placed in of each color on both graves. "There," he muttered more tears forming in his eyes.

Ryou smiled. "Kura, you can come out now." He said referring to the yami who was lurking in the shadows. Bakura stepped out of his hiding spot and walked over to Ryou, taking these at to the northeast of the boy.

"Mum, Amane, this is Bakura. Bakura, this is t-the grave of mum and Amane." Ryou whispered introducing each. Bakura looked to the boy and understood, he then without warning wrapped his arms around the young hikari's waist, pulling the boy into his lap.

Ryou was dumbstruck by how gentle his yami could be. Ryou felt safe in his darkness's arms, and even went too far as to curl up into the older boy's chest. Bakura then started involuntarily running his fingers through the younger boy's pure white locks.

Line

Yugi sat at home and looked up the name 'Bakura' on the internet. What the young boy found shocked him, the first thing being the article from the day his father died.

_3 Killed in Deadly Car Accident:_

_...Motou Simon (39), Bakura Emma (34), and Bakura Amane (5) were all killed in a deadly accident..._

Yugi continued reading the article, realizing that one, he had just insulted Bakura Ryou's family to the boy's face, and saying all those rude things just days before the fifth anniversary. He then found another article about how Bakura Ryou's father left his only remaining family after the tragedy, and gave himself into work. Yugi then realized, Ryou had been living alone for five years now, well he had Bakura, but that wasn't much.

"Yami, come read these," Yugi called over to his yami. The older man walked over and started reading the passage, quickly understanding why Bakura Ryou had been so upset. However, this led him to wonder, were the two always going to be warring and hating each other.

Yami sighed, "Aibou, we must go apologize to him." Yami instructed. Yugi nodded in agreement. He then needed to think of where Ryou could possibly be.

Line

Bakura was still running his hands down his hikari's hair, enjoying how the moonlight hit the pure locks, and how they drifted in the wind. The boy was lost and confused, because of him, his life had always been torture, even the fate of his family was somewhat his fault (it was mainly the Pharaoh's fault however), and now, he just wanted to make it better for the little boy.

Ryou shifted a bit into a more comfortable position. Bakura was no somewhat holding Ryou, but he was completely okay with it.

'Why do you care so much?' Came Ryou's small and innocent voice through their mind link. Bakura smiled to himself, he knew what he had to do, he was going to make it right, by being honest and telling the boy his feeling. 'Because I care about you.' Bakura replied softly. He then felt Ryou shift and look up at him. "R-R-Really" he muttered. Bakura nodded.

Bakura leaned down closer to Ryou; he was searching the younger albino's eyes for any emotion besides admiration, content and love? 'Love, he loves me,' Bakura thought, still looking down at the boy. Bakura sighed, 'Ryou knew that love was dangerous, didn't he? So why would he waste his time with such an emotion?' Bakura didn't understand what or why Ryou would let something love into his life, I mean look where it has gotten him, nowhere.

Bakura sighed as he pulled Ryou closer, and realized just how close their bodies were. It strangely felt...right. Ryou looked like an angel and he definitely felt like one. After that thought Bakura scolded himself for having dirty thoughts about his hikari. Ryou then rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, staring off into the cemetery behind them.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked allowed. Bakura felt the younger boy move the slightest as his name was mentioned. "Yes 'Kura," Ryou replied softly. "Please don't hate Yugi," the former thief king whispered. Ryou was surprised, and he tensed. Bakura took note of this, and went back to stroking the boy's hair, causing him to calm down a bit.

"Why not," Ryou asked in a low voice, somehow keeping up his sweet facade, "It's not like you didn't hate the Pharaoh after what he did to you. I guess we're just always going to be rivals." Bakura sighed heavily, "I don't want you to turn out like me. You, you are pure, you are a gift from Ra, while I, I am the monster that lurks in the shadows. Do not become what you are not, please stay pure. I love your pureness." Bakura basically pleaded.

Ryou froze, had he heard Bakura correctly. Does Bakura love him? "Kura," Ryou asked. Bakura lightly pulled the boy from his shoulder so that they were now sitting, facing each other. "Yes Ryou," Bakura asked, searching Ryou's eyes for any indication of why Ryou wanted to speak to him so badly.

"Do-do you-" but the boy was hushed by a finger to his lips before he could finish what he was saying. Bakura looked behind him, his eyes searching the cemetery, and falling on the tree sitting a bit behind them, and a little off to the right. "Who's there?" Bakura asked harshly, as he felt Ryou rest his head under the older male's chin.

Yami stepped out, a malicious smile on his face. "Wow 'Kura," he teased, "I didn't know you were capable of feeling." Bakura scowled at him, but refrained from saying anything, instead, his arms were once again placed safely around his hikari.

Yugi then stepped out from behind the bush. "Stop it Yami," he commanded, causing his yami to stop. None of the yamis could ever face the wrath of their respective hikari, therefore, they usually listened.

Bakura noticed Ryou tense in his arms and a wave of hatred surge through their bond. He looked down at the little hikari; worry building up in his chest. Ryou definitely was pissed, and Bakura was slightly worried at how much longer he would be able to keep his hikari under control, then again, did he really want to?

Yugi took a large inhale and stared directly at Ryou. "Bakura Ryou," he sated politely, both Ryou and Bakura shot their heads in his direction. "Why don't you just call him by his first name. At least treat him like a friend." Bakura hissed. Yugi sighed and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Ryou.

"It's not worth the friendship." Ryou muttered. Yugi looked slightly taken aback, but then again, based on all the things that they had said about Ryou's mother, he had every right to be pissed.

"Bakura Ryou's right, I don't deserve his friendship. It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions, and tell everyone something that even I wasn't sure of if it were true. I should have shown some respect, I mean that woman and her daughter died in the accident too. In fact, Bakura Ryou's mother had every right to do what she did, Amane would've died if she hadn't tried. What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry Bakura Ryou. I know it's not easy to forgive someone who said something like that, but can you find it in your heart to do that for me?" Yugi implored.

Ryou looked up at Yugi, his eyes were red from crying, and the dried tears left a sort of pattern on his cheeks. Ryou nodded solemnly, and then went back to resting his head on Bakura's chest.

Bakura let out a deep sigh. 'True, Ryou did forgive Yugi for the most part, but there was still a small dot of him that still loathed the Pharaoh's shrimp. I smirked; he was like me, forgiving to only an extent.' Bakura thought, still smirking.

There was the sound of shuffling behind the two and Bakura knew that they had left. Ryou must've known too, because he got up off of Bakura's lap and stared at the boy. Bakura knew what Ryou wanted; he wanted an answer to his question.

Bakura blushed, because he had changed the position of his legs, Ryou was now straddling him. Ryou too must've picked on this, because his cheeks were a bright red.

Bakura gave Ryou the softest smile that he could muster, which wasn't very soft. Ryou's cheeks turned redder, and he leaned in, gently placing a kiss on Bakura's lips.

Bakura froze at first, realizing what Ryou was doing, but in a matter of seconds, he found himself kissing back and wrapping his arms tightly around the hikari. Bakura then leaned back until he was in laying down position, pulling his hikari down with him, neither of them breaking the passionate kiss.

The two remained in the kiss for a little while longer before both releasing for air. Ryou still lay on top of Bakura, taking deep breaths as a lame attempt to catch his breath. Bakura however thought it was cute, and went back to stroking the boys hair.

"'Kura, you're all I have left. Please don't leave me, you are my family and I love you." Ryou whispered into Bakura's ear. Bakura tensed, then relaxed. He was letting Ryou in too close, what if something happened to him? 'Then I'll give myself that same punishment times ten, because he is my family (boyfriend/lil brother I guess) and family matters.

**Author's Notes:**

**Well here is my first **_**Yugioh!**_** Fanfic and** **I would love to hear what you have to say about it. Tell me what I did wrong and what I did right. This story is all for constructive criticism, and to see if I should continue this fandom for stories.**

**Also, I know that to an extent the pasts aren't correct, but SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY! *pulls out penny to show world* Seto then walks in and sighs, "That's my catchphrase," he says in a pissed off tone, giving me his signature glare. I look at the penny then at him and I throw the penny at him. The penny hits Seto in the eye and he walks out of the room pissed off. I smile. REVIEW PLEASE; YOUR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MUCH WANTED. No Flames though…**


End file.
